It All Started with Online Dating
by xXEmberXx
Summary: FargoOC, FINALLY Fargo gets a Date. From first date to marriage and beyond. Fargotopia! No slash Love fluff. As a general rule: Don't read fanifics if you haven't watched the latest episodes. This story is really up to date. I'll try to keep it that way.


Authors note:

Here is a funny little thing I liked. I might write more on Fargo and his girl…

Note: This is like a drabble! There is only like eight hundred fifty words in this chapter, and it is sooooooooooooo much smaller than my usual work. More like a drabble, but I'm going to do their second date too, I think. I'll just see how this is recived...

EUReKA EUReKA EUReKAEUReKAEUReKA EUReKA EUReKA EUReKA

Today, Doctor Douglas Fargo loved one thing about Eureka.

No, not the research or the people. Not the friends, bosses, or mysteries.

He loved the internet speed.

Today, he finally got a date. From the internet.

He used a picture he had stolen of Zane, described a bit of Sheriff Carter, and took a couple of quotes from various citizens of Eureka enjoying romance at Café Diem to make his make him seem amazing. And in only five months, it worked.

Her profile name was allegedly Dr. Kylee Frederic. She looked like a model for Macy's. Fargo knew that the real "her" would not last a minute on a date with him, but he still gave it a try. She was moving to Eureka next month, and wanted to meet some of the hottest smart minds.

Zane's look and Carter's personality had swiftly got her clicking. But she noticed something more like herself about it. Like a chilled out personality trying to cover a cute dialect of geek speak.

His name was supposedly Dr. Douglas Fargo. He looked like a daredevil hotshot. A laid back character was shoved through his description.

She stared at the computer screen and adjusted her black plastic glasses, thinking that Mr. Perfect would think she's a nerd. But it had been years since she had found anyone who wanted to date _her_, and was excited to at least get a date, knowing it would end too soon. Fake pictures of her beauty queen nemesis would not put her on the list for a second date.

Kylee teased her blond hair, pushed her glasses in her purse, and dressed in her most self obsessed white skirt, pink blouse, and white scarf. She hated that outfit. It was so not her. But she didn't put her real self on . Dr. Fargo hadn't fallen for the real her.

Without her glasses, she was beyond blind. She bumped into Zane making out with Jo by the doorway, not even noticing that he was the guy from the profile.

"People don't use discretion with their romance these days…" She muttered to herself, guiltily putting her glasses back on.

Seeing that Mr. Perfect wasn't there, she plopped down her laptop in the only empty seat, at a table that was taken by a man with a laptop. Without glancing over the top, she emailed her "date."

Hello?

I'm at Café Diem. Where are you??

She pressed a few buttons and Fargo's computer buzzed with a new message.

I am at Café Diem too. I'm on my laptop sitting across from someone I don't know.

The message quickly flashed on Kylee's screen.

I'm across from a guy I don't know, with my laptop up. To make sure we are NOT across from each other, say Love and stand up when you get this.

It whirled to Fargo, who stood up and whispered "love."

At the exact same time Kylee stood up and, in hushed tones, murmured "love."

They looked at each other for a second, both on opposite sides of the Café, and Kylee walked away from her table, passing the guy at her table on the laptop, and heading straight for Fargo.

"You don't look like your picture…" Kylee whispered.

"I'm not exactly the model of how to get an online date…" Fargo looked down guilty.

"I know I don't look the same as I did too. I could, I did once, for a Mensa Ball, but I don't know why I didn't today, but…" Kylee lost track of what she was saying as she stared into his eyes. He stared back, equally as in love.

Zoe giggled to herself. Fargo was about to ruin his first date, or at least the first date he was going to get for a very long time. She would have to interfere before he started talking about math.

What do I say next, Fargo thought, searching for words.

I want to get to know you better. That was romantic, right?

"I want to get to—"Fargo choked out before Zoe hopped over to sit on the table.

"Hey, Fargo! Who is she?" Zoe tried to get Fargo to not seem like a lunatic that stares at her. It wasn't working.

Fargo opened his mouth, but said nothing.

"Aren't you going to introduce me? Anyway, hi, I'm Zoe, what's your name?" Zoe shoved, trying to get Fargo to say something already. I mean, hello! Who has a date when they don't say anything?

"Um… Zoe, we have to go somewhere more…well...private…" Fargo stood up, with a small smile on his face, and helped Kylee up.

Kylee giggled, and thought to herself, I'm going to like this place.


End file.
